


Romeo & Juliet

by orphan_account



Category: NCT, NCT 127 - Fandom, NCT Dream, WAYV, dotae - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Death, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Lee’s and the Kim’s have been fighting for ages, they never liked each other and would stick with that rule no matter what. Things change however when Kim Doyoung meets Lee Taeyong, and they instantly fall in love. Now their forbidden love will challenge the strict rules of their families, and will lead to horror, sadness, and death.
Relationships: Taeyong/Doyoung
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Romeo & Juliet

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys!! this isn’t my first au but it’s my first on ao3, so i hope you all enjoy it :D 
> 
> quick intro to some characters :)
> 
> ROMEO, heir to the Montagues  
> Doyoung  
> JULIET, heir to the Capulets  
> Taeyong  
> LADY CAPULET, Juliet’s Mother and Tybalt’s Aunt by blood  
> Taeil  
> CAPULET, Juliet’s Father and Tybalt’s uncle by marriage  
> Donghyuck  
> LADY MONTAGUE, Romeo’s Mother  
> Ten  
> MONTAGUE, Romeo’s Father  
> Winwin  
> MERCUTIO, Romeo’s friend but pledges to neither house because he is related to Prince Escalus  
> Johnny  
> TYBALT, Juliet’s cousin  
> Jaehyun  
> PRINCE ESCALUS, ruler of Verona  
> Kun  
> PARIS, engaged to Juliet and related to Prince Escalus  
> Baekhyun  
> FRIAR LAWRENCE, religious man who marries Romeo and Juliet and gives Juliet the poison  
> Jungwoo  
> NURSE, mother figure and confidant to Juliet  
> Taemin  
> BENVOLIO, Lord Montague’s nephew and Romeo’s cousin  
> Renjun  
> SAMPSON, Capulet’s Servant  
> Chenle  
> GREGORY, Capulet’s Servant  
> Jisung  
> BALTHASAR, Romeo’s Servant  
> Lucas  
> FRIAR JOHN, Friar Lawernce’s messenger  
> Mark  
> ABRAM, Montague’s servant  
> Jaemin  
> APOTHECARY, potion maker that sells Romeo the poison  
> Yuta
> 
> (just note that the father and mother of the montague’s characters will be changed because ten is actually a lee so.)

“You think you can beat us Kims? You’ve got to be joking me.” Jisung laughed, holding up his knife.

The knife’s handle was engraved with the family name and had a dragon carved into it. He held it with a grip that could break iron, his eyes giving a piercing glare to the two men in front of him.

Lucas scoffed and he unsheathed his knife from the side of his belt. “If you’re so confident, make the first blow. Lee.” He spat, fiddling with his knife.

The knife was longer than Jisung’s but it’s blade was duller, used more often then the newer one of the Lee’s. It also was engraved with the family name, Kim, and a siren was carved into the knife. 

“I would, but my family honor means more than watching your blood pool onto the streets between our houses.” Jisung said slyly, a smirk tugging on his lips.

Chenle pursed his lips and glanced down at his daggers. Both shone with the sunlight hitting against them. He took out both, glaring at the taller boys. 

Lucas rolled his eyes, obviously not frightened by the two of them. Jaemin, the second Kim, was smiling, but his smile only showed the wanting to kill, wanting to bring these stupid Lee’s to death. He stroked his thumb up and down the blade in his hand.

Suddenly Jisung stepped forward and the four clashed together. Lucas aimed for Jisung, but the boy easily slid away from Lucas’s bigger frame. He cut a small cut on Lucas’s arm, angering the taller more. 

Jaemin has already cut Chenle’s leg, Chenle losing his balance in the process. Jaemin slowly pulled his blade up Chenle’s arm who kicked Jaemin off of him with his non-harmed leg.

Lucas managed to slice Jisung’s cheek, but it barely harmed him, Jisung immediately aiming for Lucas’s neck. Unfortunately he was stopped by the Prince of Verona, Qian Kun.

“What is going on here?” He grabbed Jisung’s hand, forcing the boy away from Lucas. 

Jisung scowled, pushing his knife back into his belt. “They were making insulting comments. If they had kept their mouths shut this wouldn’t have happened.”

Kun glowered at the four, fixing his coat. “You’re lucky nobody died. If I find you fighting here again, I’ll ban all four of you.”

With that comment they all nervously nodded their heads, returning to their respective partners. Kun looked at their wounds before sighing. “Get out of my sight.”

Jisung and Chenle paused, watching as the two Kim’s walked back towards their house. Kun narrowed his eyes, searching the two’s faces for a hint of hostility even though he broke up the fight.

“Don’t you boys have a feast to get back to? Hurry along now. The Lee’s will be waiting.” He motioned for them to head back, then leaving back to his car.

Kun sighed again, shaking his head. “If I catch one more Kim and Lee fighting, I will happily ban them from here. If that’s what it takes.” 

He started his car and drove away just as three Kims began to pass. Luckily for them, Kun had just missed sight of them.

“Excuse me, young lads?” The three turned, looking to see Yangyang, one of the Lee’s servants. “Unfortunately I cannot read this list, can you please tell me who is on this invitation to the feast?”

Doyoung gives a quick glance to his two friends before reading out who was invited. Yangyang is thankful and shakes his head with thanks.

“Thank you good sirs. For your good service please do show up at the feast as long as you aren’t Kims!” He grinned before running away and out of sight.

Renjun watched Yangyang disappear before his eyes lit up with amazement. “The Lee’s feast?” 

At first, Doyoung was skeptical and definitely doubtful. “This seems risky. My parents might find out and that worries me more than the Lee’s finding out.”

“Doyoung, you can’t actually be having second thoughts about this. Nobody will recognize us.” Renjun grinned, shuffling in front of his two friends.

Doyoung looked at the Lee’s residence, it was only a couple yards away. He hummed before shrugging. “What harm can be done? Maybe I will see Xiaojun...“ To which Renjun rolled his eyes.

“You need to find a new man to swoon over. Xiaojun hurt your heart. Maybe you’ll find one at the feast!”

Johnny nodded tracing the outline of his knife tucked into his belt. “Certainly many Lee’s will be there, maybe even ones that catch your eye.”

Doyoung scoffed, catching the two off guard. “A Kim and a Lee together? What a bunch of bull.” He rolled his eyes.

“Well you’ll have the chance to meet them, we’ll have to go in disguises so he won’t recognize you at all.” Renjun winked.

With no more thought of it, they headed back to the Kim’s residence. “It’s a masquerade isn’t it?” He looked to Johnny who shook his head yes.

“Perfect.” He chuckled, smiling cunningly.

Renjun walked out of the house holding up three intricate masks. Each one different in color and shape. “They have dragons on the side. For the Lee’s.”

“How did you sneak these in without my mother knowing?” Doyoung muttered, slightly astonished with his friend’s sneaky ways.

“I have my ways.” The boy responded, but his eyes gleamed with mischief.

Johnny looked at their clothes, having to take a step back to get a good look. “We’re going to have to change. They’ll recognize us immediately with these clothes.” 

“Renjun! Didn’t you get new black dress-wear imported recently?” Doyoung spoke, excitement evident on his face.

For a second, Renjun looked confused but the he realized and nodded. “Yes! One moment, it’s somewhere inside.”

They followed him into the house, Renjun leading them towards a back room in the house. He locked the door behind them and took out a large cabinet.

“Here! Three sets of black silk shirts and leather pants.” He grinned proudly.

“Looks like we’ll be attending after all.” Johnny winked to Doyoung’s direction who nodded with a sly smile.

The trio knew when the feast started and after changing they had started towards the Lee residence. Their masks were on and the sun was setting. “Yangyang will see us and let us in. That poor servant doesn’t even know who we are.” Johnny laughed.

As they neared the house, Doyoung got more nervous. He was forced to hide his knife in his boot, Renjun’s doing. It was weird not having it available to him at all times.

Yangyang must’ve recognized Johnny’s tall figure for he waved them over. “Thank you guys again for earlier, come on in!”

Renjun snickered from next to Doyoung. Quickly Doyoung sent him a warning look. The smaller only rolled his eyes as they walked inside.

There were so many Lee’s, all of them looking as snobby and stuck up like usual. Doyoung resisted the urge to make an insulting comment about one of the ladies hair. 

“Doyoung!” Johnny motioned for him to come, and he walked over with haste.

“What?” He muttered, watching as Johnny secretly pointed up to the balcony.

Doyoung looked up to where he was pointing and he widened his eyes. “Who is that?”

“I’m not sure.” Renjun whispered, and he noticed Doyoung’s immediate interest. “Go talk to him!”

He shook his head. “No, Lee’s and Kim’s shouldn’t interact together, let alone be together.”

Renjun scowled at his comment. “Doyoung if you don’t go and talk to him, I’ll tell your mom we were here.”

A groan left Doyoung’s mouth, Johnny giving Renjun a low-five. Doyoung sighed before walking up the stairs, staying out of view of the other Lee’s.

Taeyong heard footsteps from next to  
him and he quickly turned around. He glared in the direction of the sound but quickly softened his gaze.

“Hello?” He asked cautiously and Doyoung cleared his throat.

“Hello.”

“Who are you, and what do you want?” Taeyong hurriedly asked, fixing his shirt.

Doyoung pushed his hair back. “My name is Doyoung and I couldn’t help but notice you from across the room.” 

In response to his introduction, Taeyong’s face went a bright pink. It quickly went away though when he regained his composure.

“What business do you have here?” He asked smoothly but he couldn’t help but stare slightly longer at Doyoung’s outline and face. 

Doyoung noticed this but decided not to comment. “No business, just wanted to ask your name.” He bowed respectfully, despite knowing he never did that to Lee’s.

“Taeyong. My name is Taeyong.” He answered cooly, taking a step towards Doyoung.

“Well Taeyong, I haven’t seen anyone quite like you before.” Doyoung chuckled, leaning to press a kiss against Taeyong’s knuckles.

Taeyong was immediately flushed and laughed nervously. “Thank you, say what is your-“

“Taeyong?”

The two turned and Taeyong recognized his nurse, Taemin. He bit his lip before excusing himself. “Yes Taemin?”

“Your father wishes to see you.” Taemin nodded, glancing down to where he could see the Lee’s.

“Ah thank you Taemin.” He turned back to Doyoung before bowing. “I hope I will see you again Doyoung.”

Taemin turned to Doyoung, finally noticing his presence. “You’re not from around here, are you?”

Doyoung chuckled before glancing back down to the fleeing Taeyong. “Taeyong, you’re his nurse? If you don’t mind telling me, what’s his last name?”

Taemin looked confused. “Why sir, Taeyong’s last name is Lee. He is the son of the man of the house, Lee.” 

Doyoung’s jaw dropped and he watched Taemin walk down towards Taeyong and his family. He looked around for Renjun and Johnny, noticing them talking to some guys. 

Renjun noticed him first and he pulled Johnny towards Doyoung who waited for them near the steps. Johnny went to ask how it went but someone noticed them.

“Hey you!”

The three turned to the noise and Doyoung immediately knew who it was. “Crap guys we gotta leave.”

“Huh? Why?” Renjun asked but Doyoung was already pulling them towards the backyard.

Johnny looked behind them. “Who is that?” 

“Jaehyun, He’s one of the Lee’s nephews if I’m right.” He hissed, nodding to the bushes. “We have to climb over.”

Renjun looked up nervously but the other two were already ahead of him. They pushed him over, Johnny following quickly. Doyoung took one last look towards the house, catching a glimpse of Taeyong before bolting over the hedge.

The three kept running, not stopping until they were safely in the residence of the Kim’s. Doyoung laid down and breathed tiredly. They walked into the house and sat down on the couch. 

“So? How’d it go?” Johnny asked, nudging Doyoung.

He sighed. “Well the bad news is, He’s a Lee. Not just any Lee either, He’s the son of the man of the house.”

“Well what’s the good news?” Renjun mumbled, still seemingly interested.

“He’s perfect.”


End file.
